Stuart Wooten
Stuart Wooten is a little boy who is in love with Zuri. Played By JJ Totah. General Stuart was first seen in The Trouble with Tessie, as the Ross family's brand new neighbor. When he first saw Zuri, he appeared to have fallen instantly in love with her. He even gave her a promise ring, much to Jessie's unknowing. Pairings Jessie Prescott - Stuart is like the Ross kids whenever he asks Jessie about how she received her job. At other times, he just walks past her to get to Zuri. Other facts about their friendship is unknown. Emma Ross - Stuart pretends to fall in love with Emma in order to make Zuri jealous and want him "back" to herself. In the end of Quitting Cold Koala, Stuart reveals that Emma means nothing to him in terms of a love interest. Emma also seems to be annoyed by his tactics and personality, but they eventually become friends. Luke Ross - Stuart seems to like Luke better out of the two Ross brothers. He even offers to help fix Kenny the Koala for Luke due to his amazing surgical skills. Luke appreciates him also, and even lets him inside the penthouse (which annoys Zuri greatly). He also slept in Luke's room while Luke was sleeping inside the living room because of "dustmites" in the guest room. Overall, they start off as good friends at the end of Quitting Cold Koala. Ravi Ross - Stuart is okay with Ravi and first, and doesn't interact with him much during The Trouble with Tessie, but in Quitting Cold Koala, Stuart seems to dislike Ravi, due to him sending off negative remarks towards Stuart all the time and taunting him. During Kenny's surgery, Stuart and Ravi briefly work together while trying to fix Luke's koala bear. At the end of Quitting Cold Koala, they get along better. Zuri Ross - Stuart is madly in love with Zuri. He even "barges" into the penthouse in order to meet her and woo her. Stuart sends her flowers, asks her out on dates, and calls her by sweet nicknames. Stuart's huge crush tends to annoy and scare her, especially during The Trouble with Tessie. But in Quitting Cold Koala, Zuri might like him back due to her slight jealousy throughout the episode when Stuart was ignoring her. Bertram Winkle - Unknown. Appearences *The Trouble With Tessie *Quitting Cold Koala *Panic Attack Room Trivia *He gave Zuri a promise ring as a present. *Zuri claims to not be promising to Stuart when she accepts the promise ring. *He has pants for every occasion. *He seems to be very experienced in performing surgery (as seen in Quitting Cold Koala), when he was fixing Kenny the Koala (Luke's stuffed animal). *He seems to be good friends with Luke and Zuri. *He has a huge crush on Zuri. *He doesn't get along well with Ravi. *He has a pretend crush on Emma in order to make Zuri jealous. *At the end of Quitting Cold Koala Zuri went on a picnic with Stuart, which could mean that she started to like him. Category:Minor Characters Category:Males